


In the Light of the Digital Stars

by Starbuck7



Series: Voltron Multiship Madness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Nothing you say will convince me otherwise, POV Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Sassy Allura, Shiro is so eloquent, they're so beautiful i love them, this totally happened, you can pry this kiss from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck7/pseuds/Starbuck7
Summary: Shiro finds Allura on the bridge, her whole body shimmering in the holo-light, and finally confronts the most frightening question in his life.What do I want?





	In the Light of the Digital Stars

The halls were quiet in the Castleship. Well, relatively quiet; Shiro could still hear the buzz of the engines pulsing energy through the crystal conduits of the hallways. Allura had set their course for a system just in range of Beta Trax by Lion, but outside of the Galra’s maximum sensor range, and the whole castle was humming with the effort of wormhole travel. 

After Keith and Hunk were dropped off in Weblum territory, he’d sent Lance and Pidge to rest while they jumped to their second destination. The Blade of Marmora members were settled into the galley until they arrived, though they didn’t seem happy about being sequestered. But the younger paladins needed a break, and the Blade just stirred up their worries. In a few short hours the three remaining paladins would say their goodbyes and, if all went to plan, rescue the mysterious super-genius Slav. Lance and Pidge needed to be calm and well-rested for that mission.

After leaving the disgruntled Kolivan, Antok, and half a dozen other members to whom he hadn’t been introduced in the galley, he wandered through the halls. Shiro didn’t have enough time to rest like the others. Though the plan was already halfway through execution, the Blade had requested an additional meeting to discuss the finer points of their strategy to battle Zarkon head-on. Only he, Allura, and Coran were necessary for that meeting. It made sense to keep adjusting the strategy, given how many moving parts were involved. To call the plan bold was an understatement beyond measure, but Shiro didn’t have to be a super-genius to know that the chances of success were already minimal. Any additional planning increased their chances, so it was top priority.

For the four thousandth time since seeking out the Blade, Shiro wondered if he had made a horrible mistake. Maybe a head-on assault was premature. Maybe the other paladins simply weren’t ready. Maybe he was just being selfish. His gut churned with the thought, and he shook his head. Shiro couldn’t keep this up any longer. Constantly fighting Zarkon for control of Black, battling the fragmented memories within him, worrying about his own meager attempts at leadership… It all had to end.

One way or another.

Shiro paused as he turned a corner. He didn’t remember walking this direction, peering quizzically at the open doorways of the bridge. His body must be running completely on autopilot. As a pilot himself, Shiro found the concept of autopilot generally useful, but terribly irksome. There was something offensive to him about not being present for every moment of the beauty of flying, even though it wasn’t practical on a spaceship. You couldn’t be awake every moment of every day. But he was awake now, and he definitely didn’t care for not being present in his own body walking down the hall. Perhaps his brain wanted him to take a break, too. He didn’t have much time, but he could head down to his quarters for a power nap.

The lights were dimmed in the bridge, twinkling lightly and Shiro squinted at it. Someone was operating the hologram. He chewed the inside of his lower lip, a small action that helped him focus, but which most people couldn’t see. Setting his jaw, he strode down the hall through the large bridge doors. 

“Princess,” he announced his presence, spying Allura at the controls as she pulled up a starmap and adjusted the coordinates. He crossed the room to stand at her side. Allura bent her neck to watch him approach, a smile spreading across her features, eyes brightening. She had let her hair down as she often did when alone, and it shifted around her flight suit as she turned to peer up at him.

“I’m pleased to see you, Shiro.” 

“What’s all this?” He indicated the room in a sweeping gesture, head gazing around in every direction.

“I’m just updating our information stores, ensuring any changes are correctly input in the program Pidge devised, so we can better predict Galra ship movements. I could use your help, in fact. I don’t want the Blade thinking we need _them_ for information.”

“But we _do_ need them for information,” Shiro replied with a knowing glance. “The Blade has resources from within Zarkon’s forces. Not just extrapolations of potential danger zones, but hard, actionable intel. That will be crucial to our success in any endeavors against Zarkon.”

Allura scoffed, lifting her chin in defiance, “And the Blade will need the Castleship and Voltron if they wish to strike any _meaningful_ blow at Zarkon’s forces.”

“Of course,” Shiro acknowledged, nodding as he observed her tense features, the muscles of her shoulders pulled back as if ready to strike and her slender thighs stiffening. “I know this is difficult for you, Princess. You’ve lived your whole life under the threat of war from the Galra Empire. Working with the Blade of Marmora can’t be easy.” She sighed.

“How can I trust _one_ of those things--let alone an army of them--to fight at my side and not stab me in it?” Allura furiously tapped a few controls, lifting both hands to vigorously activate shifts in the hologram. Shiro’s one true arm reflexively grasped Allura’s left hand as it shot out in his direction, thrusting the holomap halfway across the galaxy in a particularly violent action. She looked at him curiously, and Shiro smiled down at her.

“Well, you won’t be alone, for one,” Shiro said, smoothly releasing her hand, ignoring the feel of her fingertips brushing the back of his hand as she pulled away. “You have me, and the other paladins, at your side.” Watching her reset the map, Shiro chuckled under his breath. “Not that you need me to be your savior. I think I distinctly remember you being strong enough to take care of yourself.”

“I am,” she replied, a tinge of pride coloring the clear peal of her voice as she turned to face him. Her eyes gazed at his, those purple and blue rings sparkling, cosmic constellations gazing back at him in their reflection, and Shiro’s breath caught. “Thank you, for all you have done for me and for the team. If it weren’t for you, we would never have gotten this opportunity to defeat Zarkon once and for all.”

“Of course, Princess,” he replied, but his breathing hadn’t calmed, and all he could see were those galactic eyes and the curve of her lips as they spoke. He struggled to meet her gaze, still swimming in her features. In a moment, the Princess stepped forward, instantly closing the short distance between them. Shiro sincerely hoped she couldn’t hear the barely audible gasp that escaped him from this distance. “Allura?”

A smile blossomed across her flawless skin, joy beaming through her delicate features and softening her eyes, still glistening with star patterns, “I don’t think I’ve heard you call me by name before.” Shiro almost cursed, eyes widening slightly and mouth parting before he could stop himself. It wasn’t by accident that the Princess had never heard her name cross his lips; he had chosen only to refer to her as ‘Princess’. In part it was a matter of formality, never to address someone with their personal name without permission, and especially to use a title for someone of her status. But Shiro knew the truth was far more personal. She was the Princess because she could never be more. She was always his Princess, an unattainable ideal, and never a real breathing person who could be with him. Because that was the way it had to be. “I rather like it,” she continued, cocking her head to one side to observe him, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“I shouldn’t have…” Shiro couldn’t speak further, because at that moment Allura, impossibly, stepped closer and a crown of silvery hair shimmered in the glow of the star map.

“If you wish to call me by my name, I wouldn’t mind, you know,” the Princess offered, craning a long slope of bronze neck as she scrutinized his own features, eyes skating across his face, studying him before locking onto his own and Shiro was paralyzed.

“I lead the paladins of Voltron,” he offered, all he could manage in an attempt to explain himself, drowning helplessly in her gaze. Allura laughed, and as she laughed stars danced across her irises. Shiro was dizzy with the sight.

“I am aware of the fact.”

“I mean to say… We’re going up against Zarkon, our toughest battle yet. We can’t afford any… entanglements complicating our team dynamic.”

“Yes,” Allura replied, taking in a deep breath and heaving a sigh, eyes falling even as they continued to sparkle. “I suppose you’re right. And… this is what you want?” Her eyes flicked back to his, and Shiro’s stomach churned.

Was this what he wanted? _Of course not._ He wanted to catch her in his arms and never let go. But what would that do to the rest of the team? What would it do to Allura? To himself? Allura’s gaze softened, a sad smile shrugging at the corner of her lips. She nodded knowingly, one delicate yet powerful foot stepping backwards, shifting her body away from him. Shiro felt cold air shift into the place where Allura had stood, struggling to accept the chill. Watching her in the frigid air, Shiro saw her hair glimmer as she turned away, her downcast eyes losing their luster. Something in his chest screamed at the sight.

God help him.

Shiro reached out, grasping hold of Allura’s shoulder as she turned away. She started, peering back at him in surprise and anticipation as she spun, and Shiro did not disappoint. He wrapped Allura tightly to him, artificial hand laced through a swath of shockingly smooth hair around her back, real hand bracing behind her neck as he brought her lips to his. Worried he might have pressed too far too fast, Shiro tried to pull back a little, but Allura brought a hand to his cheek, gently drawing it closer and leaning herself deeper into his kiss.

It felt like a small door in the back of Shiro’s mind had broken open, the tension leading to this moment flooding out, threatening to whisk him away in the current. The glances, smiles, gentle touches that paved their way all flashed in his mind as Allura pulled him forward, sliding her slender arms down to wrap beneath his own and the ground never felt more solid beneath his feet. He felt the gentleness of her touch between his shoulder blades, but with that power, that strength that was all hers and Shiro couldn’t help but smile. It was one of the things that made him fall for her. Allura smiled against him in return, and he slowly pulled back with his neck, gazing down at her eyes dazzling back up at him.

“I assume this is the kind of entanglement you were trying to avoid?” Allura inquired, mirth tickling the muscles around her lips.

“Yes. Exactly this kind of thing,” Shiro breathed, lifting his left hand to shift a stunning cascade of hair away from her face. “I really shouldn’t have done that.” Allura smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m glad you did,” she replied, fingers gliding across the muscles of his back. “But I do believe I was also somewhat involved in the process.”

“The timing couldn’t be worse,” Shiro offered, a frown tugging at his brow.

“I disagree,” Allura protested, matter-of-factly. “This is the single most important battle we may ever face. Knowing you are by my side--not the paladin,” she added, hair rustling across her shoulders as she shook her head, “just Shiro--will only make me stronger in the fight against Zarkon.” 

Shiro smiled and sighed, the skin of his fingers tracing against the marking on her cheekbone. “ _Allura_ , then,” he whispered.

She rose, not on her toes but with her shapeshifting ability, until she was of a height with him. Allura leaned forward kissing him once again, and a pain held deep in Shiro’s heart he hadn’t noticed before began to ease. She settled back, but grasped his right hand in her left as she stepped away, fingers lacing together. Nothing in the world had felt so terrifyingly natural to Shiro in his life. 

Shiro tightened his fingers around hers as Allura led him to the console and they marked out patterns in the hypnotic glimmer of the stars, hoping to secure the rest of their future like the fingers intertwined at their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! I REAAAALY enjoyed writing it. Comments are always much appreciated. I love hearing feedback from my readers so I know what you like for my next fics and drabbles. 
> 
> Big old thank you to GlassAlice for being my wonderful beta! You can follow [GlassAlice on tumblr!!!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also [check me out on tumblr](http://starbuck-7.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
